As a system formed of a plurality of cameras which simultaneously takes a 360-degree image, a system which switches operation of a part of a plurality of cameras in a power-saving driving mode and operation of remaining cameras in a normal driving mode among a plurality of cameras is suggested (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).